Bad Ass
by SHUNDIIESx
Summary: AU. [First chapter Re-Edited!] Seireitei's Princess Vs. Karakura's Prince. Two high school enemies finally come face to face. But, what will they fight for? Status? Pride? ... Or maybe something beyond that?


**Bad Ass.**

ichigo & rukia

- - x - -

_Seireitei's Princess Vs. Karakura's Prince. Two high school enemies finally come face to face. But, what will they fight for? Status? Pride? ...something more than that?_

* * *

**O 1.**

**Seireitei.**

_"Did you see that! She knocked him out with one punch!"_

_"You're kidding! Her?"_

_"I'm serious, her! Just one punch, and KO! I recorded everything!"_

_"Whoa. You're serious. That's scary... Who is that?"_

_"You're kidding me. You don't know how she is?"_

_"Nope. No idea"_

_"Oh, my dear friend. Once you hear her name, you'll shit bricks."_

Students gathered all around from north, south, east and west and stared down at a beaten boy. Some were shocked and pitied him, well others snickered and gossiped.

"S-Senpai..." a timid voice murmured, staring up at a frightening, small framed young woman. Her short raven locks framed her dark, enticing and glowering violet eyes, glaring down at the bloodied nose young man cradled in her arms. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the closeness of the two students, giving the young girl a stern, disapproving glance.

"You're such a disgrace to Seireitei High. Get this _fool_ out of my face." Her voice was stoic and bold. Dangerous. With one glance, you wouldn't have thought she would have managed such an intimidating and aggressive voice.

"What the hell?" An aggravated twitch itched at her right eyebrow as a very familiar voice shouted a few centimetres from behind her. She turned back with a grim expression and rolled her eyes at the guttered looks on their faces.

"You beat someone up!" She cornered her eyes back toward the boy on the ground and flared her nose. "He deserved it" she watched as the boy tensed and wanted to react, but was held back by the arms of the girl he was held in. A deep smirk spread across her face, and she made it clear that she saw his struggle. "Plus, I didn't beat him up," her smirk formed into a grin as she dusted her uniform cuffs with grace, "I only _punched_ him, and it was over" again, he was restrained from making a big mistake. She even provoked him further in a very discreet manner, daring him to make a move with just one single glance.

"Why didn't you come and get us?" She looked at her red head best friend, smirking. "Just to waste time on _slime_ like him? I put him in his place like _that_" with a snap of her finger, she chuckled and walked off. She brush past the audience, disappearing instantly.

The boy glared at them all and coughed a bit. He gently touched his nose and hissed, possibly profanities, to himself.

The three looked down on him.

"Another Karakura student." the white haired boy sighed, frustrated. After running slim fingers through his white locks, he noticed the young girl cradling him in her petite arms.

"Your next class has started, miss" he stated, ignoring practically everything that has happened and turned his back on them all to proceed to his own class. The red head smirked and decided to take things into his own hands while he had the chance. He walked up to the blood-nose boy, ignoring the girl embracing him. He gently shoved her aside and in a split second, he roughly grabbed the boy by the collar, grinning menacingly.

"What's your name, Karakura?" he demanded. The boy shook in his grasp, slowly, yet hesitantly answered in fear.

"K-Keigo" he muttered, trying to break loose. The red head only grinned widely. He threw him to the ground. He silenced the crying girl with a pointed finger and ordered her to get to class, threatening her with suspension if she didn't.

"D-do as he s-s-says... I'll be fine" Keigo assured and gave her a certain look that only she could understand. She furrowed her brow and did as she was told.

"Now, Keigo. When you leave to go back to your school... Send this." Keigo's eyes widened, and his body went numb.

"Love, Seireitei High" he smirked, as he and his bald comrade beat him to a pulp.

**Karakura.**

_"Wait. You said he fought five of the gang members? On his own?"_

_"Yeah! It was like it was over in just five seconds."_

_"You don't say. That's scary."_

_"I know... He's so cool!"_

_"I know, right!"_

Suddenly, all the attention was directed toward the abrupt burst of the door, scaring almost the whole corridor of students. Keigo stumbled in, coughing and collapsed to the cold, hard ground. The female students squealed at the bruising sight of him, stuck between running to help him, or running away from him.

"Ichi... _go_" he sputtered. The tension was high as soon as the empty hallway went dead silent, and only the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallways could be heard. Students looked back to see a scowling young man walk towards the beaten boy sprawled on the ground. Frighteningly intricate hazel eyes gazed down at the beaten boy with mixed emotions.

"Who did this to you, Keigo" his voice harsh, and deep. Almost deadly.

"S... Seireitei High student. K-Kuchiki Ru... Rukia"

* * *

**E n d.**

Well, well, well! I have not been on this site in such a long time. Well, after a LONG battle of trying to remember my password (and my e-mail) I was finally able to log into my account. Woo, thank goodness. Anyway, I realised that this story has potential, and that I rushed it just for the sake of writing a story. I was wrong! I'm gonna do it the right way, and I've re-edited this chapter and trashed that second chapter because it just didn't flow. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I'm planning on making it short (hopefully 10-15 chapters)? Anyway! I hope you're all still interested! It would be great to have your support again! Thanks for being patient with me, too!

PS: Mum didn't cut the internet, btw lol. BUT, I did have a hectic two years! lol, I travelled people! And now I reside in AUSTRALIA, woooo, the land down under! x

Thanks for reading!

TOO-DA-LOO!


End file.
